


Garage

by MSC999



Category: xXx - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSC999/pseuds/MSC999
Summary: 结髮





	Garage

姑苏城内，悦来客栈。一桌子修者吃肉喝酒，酒酣耳热之际，这话匣子一打开便愈发不可收拾，八卦信手拈来，实锤宁缺勿滥。

唯一一名灰衣修士突然扬声道：「哎哎，你听说了没有，姑苏蓝氏好事将近啦！」

另一名年纪较小的白衣少年道：「这……含光君都和那夷陵老祖处一块儿那么久了，没他俩的事儿吧，所以说……是泽芜君囉？」

灰衣修士喜洋洋道：「可不是！泽芜君终于要娶妻啦！」彷彿要娶妻的人是至今光棍一条的自己似的。

「泽芜君闭关多时，这次出关还没满一年吧？我看他这么多年鬱鬱不得志，还以为他和那谁有过点什么呢……」白衣少年闷声道：「不过，泽芜君品行高洁，风姿卓尔不群，又身为蓝氏宗主，这样一个璧人，得多出挑的女子才能配得啊？」

又有人闻言兴奋地七嘴八舌道：「这你就不知道了吧！泽芜君此番求娶的是兰陵金氏的一位仙子，我听人说啊，那姑娘肤白胜雪、宛若凝脂，蛾眉杏眼樱桃小嘴，是天生带笑的面相，柳腰不堪盈盈一握，既娇美艳丽又楚楚动人，还琴棋书画样样精通；不仅如此，这姑娘据说与小金宗主关係极佳，后臺可硬了！泽芜君也不亏呐！」

被这人这么一通天花乱坠地夸，一群人又热火朝天地聊起了关于女人的话题，哪家仙子又出了什么风头，哪家仙子又和谁争风吃醋，品评相貌议论秉性，分明谁也没见过真人一面，侃起来却头头是道，一个赛一个出奇自信。

外人是聊得起劲，当事人却愁得青丝三千都要掉光了。

蓝曦臣要娶亲了，娶得也的确是兰陵金氏中人，只是迎娶对象却并非是什么容貌无双的瑶台仙子，而是换上女装、凤冠霞帔的前兰陵金氏宗主、曾挥斥方遒的前任仙督——金光瑶。

这件事情的起因说来也挺简单，无非就是蓝老先生继自己的得意门生、蓝氏双壁之一的含光君被夷陵老祖「糟蹋」了之后，又得知蓝家家主和本该封印于棺椁之中的另一位大魔头敛芳尊勾勾缠缠，气得险些背过去了，也不顾什么雅正端方、君子仪态，恶狠狠地对蓝曦臣道：「你要和他如此纠葛，好，只要你让他以女子之身光明正大、三媒六聘地嫁进我姑苏蓝氏，做我姑苏蓝氏的宗主夫人，我便可以睁一隻眼、闭一隻眼，倘若他不愿意，那更好了，你与他便给我从此桥归桥、路归路，老死不相往来！」这一个两个是都想气死他呀！

蓝曦臣无奈地将这事和金光瑶说了，谁料，金光瑶答应地乾脆无比。

金光瑶道：「也没什么大不了的，扮女装么，还能名正言顺和二哥共结连理，这蓝家的上好白菜从此就归我啦，认真说来还是我赚了。」而且他都重活一世了，本来就不是脸皮薄的人，向来宁弯不折，也不会去纠结两个大男人谁嫁谁娶谁亏了，计较那么多做什么？

骨气？面子？真爱到深处，能两相厮守已是万幸，做给别人看的功夫，不要也罢，难不成蓝曦臣还会因为他扮了回新娘子便低看他不成？只怕还会暗暗觉得委屈了他，对他更加倍的关心爱重。还有谁比他了解他的好二哥么？

金光瑶心裡窃笑，被蓝曦臣轻轻点了点额头，又听蓝曦臣道：「阿瑶，狐狸尾巴跑出来了。」

金光瑶眨了眨眼道：「呀，被公子发现啦？那我只好……」

蓝曦臣道：「把我给吃了？」

金光瑶一本正经道：「多没意思……当然是将二哥带回阿瑶的老巢，夜夜巫山云雨，吸乾二哥的阳气，再由阿瑶养着你，让你一辈子只和阿瑶一起，不能多看其馀閒杂人等或什么小妖精一眼。」

蓝曦臣笑道：「阿瑶这是以夫人自居了？」

「阿瑶与二哥这是无媒苟合呐，阿瑶一直有实无名，不是么？」金光瑶道：「泽芜君可不能始乱终弃，必须得尽快以三书六礼、八抬大轿将我迎娶过门才是啊！」

蓝曦臣温柔地摸了摸笑得跟个第一次偷鸡成功的狐狸似的金光瑶，得君如此，夫復何求？

只要相爱得以相守，千万种难处都过得，风霜雨雪更像岁月间闭不可少的点缀，拆不散他们，只教他们终于认清彼此的情意，虽曾千疮百孔，而今已固若金汤，心如匪石，不可转也。

不过谈情说爱是轻鬆愉悦的，谈婚论嫁就是繁琐冗赘的，请媒人、和八字、备聘礼、添嫁妆、挑喜筵菜单、写名帖、绣喜服……蓝曦臣和金光瑶忙得天昏地暗，瘦了不少，各种心疼彼此，总想对方再多吃几口，多睡几刻钟。

简直闪瞎了天天在一旁围观的兔子群。

婚礼如期而至。

金凌其实特别不愿意好不容易回来的小叔叔就这么又上赶着似地嫁了出去，但被金光瑶一顿柔性诱哄，温情安慰，如今也只能乾瞪着眼看着换上新娘装束的金光瑶上了蓝氏前来迎亲的喜轿，一路朝姑苏的方向去了。

当然了，这种以男易女、惊世骇俗的内幕只有几个核心人物知晓，对外的说词只道泽芜君此番迎娶的是兰陵金氏一位为人低调、鲜少于人前露面的小姐。金凌最初得知此事也是当场傻住，难以接受，难道这年头断袖都断得如此理直气壮了么？还是金光瑶一阵忽悠把人给唬住：「你看，阿凌，要是金家和蓝家联姻，你以后来云深不知处岂不是更有理有据么？哎呀，这婚礼就是走个过程么，左右做蓝氏的宗主夫人，一年也露不了几面，你小叔叔我可没那什么奇怪的癖好……」

金凌：「……」他能说什么？他当然只能僵硬地点头啊！

姑苏蓝氏，云深不知处。原先素淨的厅堂均缀着恰到好处的红绸，添了点喜庆之感，又不过于铺张肆意，一派的蓝氏风格，就算是宗主娶妻的大喜事，到了云深不知处，仍是一般的克己復礼。

前往迎亲的队伍远远自山下行来，接下来又是新娘子下轿，又是过门拜堂，礼多繁琐，却有条不紊地进行着，整天下来蓝启仁脸色不咸不淡，教人看不出喜怒，蓝曦臣内心多少有些歉疚，可在这件事情上，他是无论如何都不能退步的。

金光瑶身上的礼服繁複厚重，却把身形衬托地极好，影影绰绰，教人看不真切，又隐隐约约感觉到一派嫋娜飘然，朦胧惑人。

金光瑶顶着盖头入了洞房，自然见不到蓝启仁的脸色，他就这么枯坐于房中，眼观鼻鼻观心。他又不是没成过亲，不过上一回成亲时他是在外头举杯应酬的新郎，这回成了无所事事的新娘。金光瑶想笑得不行，又怕笑得夸张，若是笑出泪来毁了妆就不好了。

黄昏已过，夜幕降临，今晚云深不知处难得的灯火通明，亥时初刻，一直到夜色浓重，众人才总算尽了兴，放过今晚的主角，满心只有新娘子的新郎，让这对新婚夫妻旧情人终于得以相见欢。

毕竟是作为主角的难得的大好日子，蓝曦臣多少还是喝了些酒，又被风一吹，酒意上了头，满脑子只剩下「金光瑶」和方才一堆人起鬨的「洞房」五个字，迈着步伐摇摇晃晃回到了寒室。

蓝曦臣晕乎乎地唤道：「阿瑶……阿瑶——别走！」

坐在裡间百般无聊的金光瑶听见蓝曦臣这声唤，心道：「哎呀，二哥这肯定是醉了，不好，要让他大声嚷嚷起来，明儿个『泽芜君痴恋义弟敛芳尊，新婚夜裡频频呼唤』这类风言风语就该传遍整个修真界啦……」

金光瑶也不顾什么礼法了，直接扯下头盖，脱下厚重的大红外袍，赶紧地跑出去扶住了正想大喊的蓝曦臣，一隻手忙去摀住蓝曦臣的嘴。蓝曦臣定定看着金光瑶，目光有些犹疑，心裡惶惑：「这人怎么和阿瑶这么相像……可这人分明是作女子装束，脸上还薄施了脂粉……」又突然有片刻清醒，心内了然，对了，今日不就是他和阿瑶的婚礼么？

虽然婚礼之前两人就试过了喜服，蓝曦臣也见过金光瑶女子扮相，只感叹：「阿瑶果真是长了一张十分佔便宜的脸，幸好没有其他人可以看见……」金光瑶笑着，故作小鸟依人貌，倚在蓝曦臣怀中捏着嗓子道：「泽芜君可愿意让小女子栈这份便宜？」

那之后两人自然是笑闹着滚到了一处去，差点没毁了好不容易才让二人皆满意的那套喜服。

这次再看见金光瑶身着艳色衣裙，淡扫蛾眉，薄唇浅红，看着十分柔嫩可亲。月光柔柔洒落在金光瑶的眼睫上，在他脸上映出小扇似的影子，夜晚暧昧地模煳了性别，眼前的金光瑶在蓝曦臣眼中，美得雌雄莫辨。

金光瑶轻声唤道：「二哥、二哥！」

蓝曦臣则直直盯着金光瑶开阖的双唇，有一种想触碰，想一亲芳泽的冲动。金光瑶闹不明白蓝曦臣这么愣愣盯着自己想做什么，扶着人，掀开竹帘，跌跌撞撞地进了寒室。

蓝曦臣被金光瑶扶到床沿坐下。金光瑶才直起身子，想去打些水来替蓝曦臣和自己淨面，却被蓝曦臣一把握住手腕，他疑惑地回头，蓝曦臣手劲大，醉后又不知道控制力气，就这么一拉，金光瑶朝他扑了个正着，额头狠狠撞到了一起，金光瑶又痛又气又好笑，刚想张嘴说话呢，就被蓝曦臣堵了个正着。

蓝曦臣吻上金光瑶，素日裡温和平稳的双眸此时染上说不清道不明的深沉欲色，一眨不眨地看着金光瑶，唇齿交融，目光交汇，裡间燃烧着的龙凤喜烛薰得人每一次吐息俱是滚烫不已，金光瑶被看得浑身发热，双眼微敛盯着自己的鼻尖看，却被蓝曦臣略带不满地轻捏住下颔。

金光瑶被迫抬眼看向蓝曦臣，眼裡水光粼粼勾人心魂，蓝曦臣不住唤道：「阿瑶……你别走……看看我……」

金光瑶缓缓地勾起唇角，新房裡鲜豔欲滴的红将这一抹笑衬得更是惑人三分，他以循循善诱的语气道：「二哥让阿瑶不走，那就得让阿瑶名正言顺地留下来。今日是二哥和阿瑶的大好日子呢，二哥和阿瑶，就差合卺结髮便承夫妻了呀，成了夫妻，阿瑶就不走了……」说完笑着将蓝曦臣推开，站起身来将两只酒杯满上，拿起两杯酒坐回床沿，一杯递给蓝曦臣，一人目光炽烈一人眉目含春带细雨，交杯而饮，简单的一个动作也变得缠绵无比。

一饮毕，两人随意将酒杯掷出，两隻酒杯巧合地皆是上仰向天，却没得到新人半点注目。金光瑶取过床头的剪子，在蓝曦臣灼灼目光下剪了两人各一绺髮，合而为一。

礼成。

「阿瑶再也不会走了……从此，福祸相倚，生死与共。」金光瑶俯身向前靠在蓝曦臣耳边喃喃道，温热湿气柔若无骨地朝蓝曦臣耳朵裡鑽去，引得他心底骚动不已。

他俩又不是真正地初尝禁慾，这些日子裡互相摸所探寻，也算对对方的身子有所了解，金光瑶舌尖轻舐蓝曦臣耳垂，一晃而过，又用双手捧着蓝曦臣的脸，主动吻了上去。蓝曦臣一顿，下一顺便夺过了主动权，按着金光瑶后脑，加深了这一吻，两人彷彿在唇齿间竞逐追赶，挑拨舔弄，气息相染，不分彼此。

金光瑶不甘示弱，双手也探到了蓝曦臣脑后，几根纤细修长、莹白如玉的手指挑逗似地从蓝曦臣脖颈一路向上，只轻点着，也不甚用力，只觉阵阵酥麻，撩得蓝曦臣眸色愈发沉凝。那双手一路轻柔向上，最后按在了抹额上，十指灵活翻飞，三下五除二便解开了抹额，得意地将抹额缠在右手上，又继续往上，除下了髮冠。

蓝曦臣墨髮倾泻而下，此刻也不在意雅正与否，有样学样地解了金光瑶髮冠，看青丝三千纷纷落下，两人乱髮相缠，唇齿暂分，金光瑶低声笑了起来，握住了两人纠缠在一处的那束髮，蓝曦臣则握住金光瑶的手，一把将人压倒在床榻上，再一次地相濡以沫。

金光瑶用缠着抹额的右手抚上蓝曦臣的脸庞，顺着脸部轮廓线条缓滑而下，到了下颔处，指伸出一根食指，继续轻缓向下，在蓝曦臣喉结上一触即离，像隻狡黠的猫儿，恰到好处地在心尖上挠了一下，如羽毛轻拂，若即若离，暧昧地教人更难捱。

蓝曦臣又捉住了这隻作乱的手，单手将金光瑶双手都压到了头顶上，另一隻手则解开金光瑶的腰带，扯开繁琐複杂的嫁衣，鑽了进去，摸索到了金光瑶胸前那点茱萸，食指重重一辗，金光瑶耐不住般，轻哼一声，可惜埋没在了与蓝曦臣的唇舌纠缠中。

蓝曦臣就算是醉了也本能般地知晓该如何取悦金光瑶的身体，于是直起身子，由上而下俯视着金光瑶，解下缠在金光瑶右手的抹额，将他的双手绑到一起，蓝曦臣又俯下身，以唇复上方才被冷落的乳首，舔吮舐弄，双手也不閒着，一隻手拨弄搓揉着金光瑶另一朵茱萸，一隻手学着金光瑶方才地轻柔撩拨，蜿蜒着向下方爱抚，最后握住了金光瑶滚烫挺立的物事。

金光瑶原先还半咬着唇，这下果然忍不下去了，一声呻吟自唇间逸出：「啊……二、二哥……嗯，别、别一块弄、弄……太、太多了嗯……」敏感点被三管齐下，这样的快感太过强烈，金光瑶有些吃不消，却碍于双手被缚，无可奈何。

蓝曦臣不顾金光瑶求饶，反倒加重了手上的力道，还轻咬起了被玩弄得肿了整整一倍的乳首，原本爱抚另一边乳首的右手沿着腰线向后滑去，落到了尾椎处，慢慢地向臀瓣尖那处探去，指尖自那柔嫩而敏感的密处滑过，又伸手从床头暗格摸出润滑用的脂膏，兰香幽幽，金光瑶一嗅到这味儿，身子更软几分，加上蓝曦臣手中恰到好处的力道，逼得他又是一阵低吟，尾音似带上了哭腔：「二哥！」

蓝曦臣放过了他胸前被蹂躏得又胀又红的乳首，安抚似地与他轻吻。他右手沾了脂膏向金光瑶臀瓣间探去，脂膏遇热即化，他顺利地探进了内裡，按压扩张。左手也不肯怠慢，上下滑动，时不时用拇指搔刮过那物事顶端小孔，又按揉了底下囊袋内两颗浑圆，加上在后穴内扩张的手指恰好辗过了金光瑶体内最为敏感的一点，他一声闷哼，洩了出来。

「阿瑶……」蓝曦臣将高潮后浑身瘫软的金光瑶翻过身，解开了抹额，让他跪趴在床上，蓝曦臣贴在他身上，轻咬他耳朵，低声道：「接下来换二哥了……」语毕，便对着那处用力一挺，尽根没入。

金光瑶软绵绵地哼了声，趴在床上双眸半阖，随着蓝曦臣抽插地深浅频率呻吟出声。平日蓝曦臣甚少如此具有侵略性的深入浅出、横冲勐撞，今日蓝曦臣却双手紧箍着金光瑶地腰肢，大肆征伐，次次均是一入到底，又总是蹭过金光瑶体内的敏感点，柔嫩紧緻的内裡不住绞紧，惹得金光瑶难耐呻吟：「二、二哥……你、你轻些！轻、轻些！啊……」一半是爽得，一半是苦得。

平常的蓝涣多款款温柔，喝醉的蓝涣就能多丧心病狂，人果然是不能太压抑自我。金光瑶被顶得一晃一晃，脑中思绪乱成一团，今天洞房花烛夜竟被醉鬼蓝涣夺了帅，失策失策，前头撩拨得人心火大盛，现在苦得还是自己。

金光瑶被以跪趴之姿后入顶弄了好一会，腰痠腿软地稳不住了，整个上半身塌在床榻上，胸前两点随着身后人抽送的动作与床单一下下磨蹭，本就被蓝曦臣弄得红肿的乳首此刻又刺又痛又酥又麻，这滋味好似自己在天堂地狱间来回往返不止，时而舒爽时而胀疼，冰火九重天。

金光瑶断断续续道：「嗯二、二哥，阿瑶、阿瑶跪不住了……换、换个——哈啊……」

蓝曦臣闻言就着插入的状态，将金光瑶翻回面对面的姿势，又是重重一挺，金光瑶一隻手还紧抓着抹额不放，双手环在蓝曦臣颈后，一声声或急促的喘息或呜咽的抽气，传入蓝曦臣耳裡与那催情燃欲的春药毫无差别，加上交合处脂膏融化，随着抽插传来的啧啧水声，使本就酒意上头的蓝曦臣更加亢奋，即使背后被金光瑶狠狠挠了、抓了，也丝毫没有慢下的打算。

金光瑶当真受不了这般汹涌如浪潮的快感，呜咽道：「不、不要了……哈啊……你、你出去啊……啊啊……」

蓝曦臣本想亲吻金光瑶来安抚他的情绪，却瞥见不知何时被他丢在一旁的裂冰，顿时计上心头，竟照着金光瑶的要求退了出去。金光瑶本以为可以暂时鬆一口气，谁知道不过几秒钟的功夫，便感觉有什么冰冰凉凉的东西抵在了那尚未合拢的入口处，他哑声问：「二哥，你做什么？那、那是什么？」

蓝曦臣不答话，一吻落在金光瑶额头上，手上一用力，便将裂冰给推进了金光瑶体内。这下金光瑶亲身感受了一把，也不用多问了——他的好二哥竟连白玉洞箫都不肯放过！玉箫冰冷坚硬，本不该教他生出多少快感，可心理上的羞耻牵动了生理上的反应，一想到蓝曦臣平日随身携带的玉箫此刻正在他的身体裡刮蹭抽动，脸上便红得似要滴出血来，蓝曦臣越动越快，这下金光瑶连哭喊都连不成声，身体颤抖得厉害，目光涣散无距。

眼看就要达到顶峰，蓝曦臣却又慢下了手中动作，嗓音低沉沙哑道：「阿瑶，裂冰可伺候得你舒服？」

金光瑶此刻早已被欲望冲昏了脑，平日再多心眼现下也都散成了盘沙，竟主动抓住了蓝曦臣握着裂冰的手，自己抽动了起来，湿热的内壁早将裂冰染上了温度，此时更是紧紧吸吮着不肯轻易放它走，像张小嘴吞嚥般收缩吞吐，妖冶诱人。

蓝曦臣也从善如流地将裂冰换到了金光瑶自己手上，自己则将金光瑶抱起来，又转了个方向，双手从他腿窝穿过，以一种抱小孩子方便的姿势将衣衫灵乱挂在身上、臀间还插着一支玉箫，沉浸于慾望中的金光瑶抱到了梳妆台的镜子前，对着金光瑶的耳朵吐气道：「阿瑶，你看看这镜子裡的人，嗯？」

金光瑶双眼半阖不开，闻言望向前方的镜子，恍惚间看见镜中一人，媚态尽显，极为放荡不堪，秀髮披散，身上吻痕成片，青紫红痕不可胜数，衣衫欲掉不掉，更添诱惑，胸前茱萸肿胀不消，像两粒肉色的珠子，嵌在雪白的胸膛上。脸上神情一派欲求不满，一隻手还握着支玉箫，玉箫则被含在一张不寻常的小嘴中。

这镜中人，和自己真像，金光瑶朦胧地想着，手中又是一送，玉箫蹭过了那给他带来无上快感的一点，浑身颤抖了下，结果却见镜中人和自己做出了一模一样的举动，金光瑶这才陡然自慾望中清醒——他愣愣地鬆开了握着裂冰的手，裂冰被肠肉蠕动推挤着出了金光瑶的身体，落在地上发出一声脆响，使金光瑶神思回笼，不知如何是好地撇开了视线，将脑袋往身后的蓝曦臣怀裡埋，做了回眼不见为淨的鸵鸟。

「阿瑶怎么不看了？」蓝曦臣柔声道：「阿瑶真美……真想就这么把阿瑶藏起来……」

金光瑶回过头，以一种极为彆扭的姿势与蓝曦臣相吻，低喘着道：「把阿瑶藏起来，以后，以后只给二哥看……」

蓝曦臣闻言本就坚硬的下身更加胀痛，直接将金光瑶放下，让他站在梳妆台前扶好了，便又掐着他的腰从后方直捣黄龙，看着镜中金光瑶被弄得双眸含泪，檀口微张，涎液自嘴角淌出，滑落下巴，在空气中勾出缕缕银丝，一身嫁衣散得乱七八糟，在他身上却奇异地颇有几分凌乱之美。

金光瑶看着镜中的自己，饶是脸皮再厚，这样淫乱地一面对他而言却太超过了，蓝曦臣见他目光闪躲，心下了然，从金光瑶手中抽走了抹额，这次绑在了他眼睛上，挡住了他的视线。

蓝曦臣道：「阿瑶不愿意看，便不看了，可二哥却也是爱极了阿瑶这副模样的，只好委屈阿瑶了……」

嘴上说得极尽温柔体贴，身下动作却一下狠过一下，满是噗哧噗哧水声和臀肉受到撞击的啪啪声交织作响，每抽插一下，都要带出一点粉嫩柔软的肠肉，金光瑶被撞得几乎要散架，却还是蒙着眼，心甘情愿地承受这场剧烈乃至粗暴的性事，他晓得蓝曦臣内心和他一样地不安，唯有像这样毫无距离地贴近，互相以温度暖化彼此，才得以安心，得以宁静。

蓝曦臣愈律动愈急促，喘息愈发沉重，又是数十下，突然咬住了金光瑶肩头，终于重重地顶在金光瑶体内那点，彷彿要将他钉在柱身上那般用力——金光瑶眼前白光一闪，与蓝曦臣同时到达顶峰。

虽然蓝曦臣只到了一次，却折腾了金光瑶一整个时辰，累得他眼睛一闭就能沉沉睡去，加上这么一场情事下来，蓝曦臣酒意消退，清醒不少，替金光瑶将抹额解开，将他放在床上拉过被子盖着，才穿戴整齐出去打水。

金光瑶直到被蓝曦臣抱进浴桶裡才模模煳煳有了些意识，睁开眼便见蓝曦臣眼含心疼地替自己清理。

金光瑶道：「二哥这是怎么啦……是洞房花烛夜还不够尽兴么？」

蓝曦臣道：「不、不是。只是累着阿瑶了……」

金光瑶笑道：「凤冠霞帔都穿得，床第之欢鱼水之乐，反倒受不得了么？二哥也不必多想，左右是我心甘情愿的。」

蓝曦臣不说话了，认真地替金光瑶清理淨身。

金光瑶又道：「……不过二哥还是少喝些酒为好。」

「都听阿瑶的。」蓝曦臣摸了摸金光瑶的头，微笑着对昏昏欲睡的金光瑶道。

龙凤烛仍持续地烧着，火光摇曳，满室融融暖意。

此后，与子携手，馀生不孤。

——结髮为夫妻，恩爱两不疑。  
生当復来归，死当长相思。


End file.
